Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to current amplifiers and transmitters.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, the need for high data-rate and long-distance transmission is emerging in modern communication systems. As a consequence, a high-speed and high-linear transmitter is more and more important. A current-steering digital-to-analog converter (DAC) is a good candidate for implementing a high-speed and high-resolution transmitter, but it is difficult to design a current mode DAC to operate satisfactorily with both large output swings and low distortions at high operating frequencies.